


Please Don't Leave Me...

by TheFanficDreamingAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Angst, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Heavy Angst, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Lots of angst because I'm angsty af, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Panic Attacks, Sad, Scenting, What am I doing, this is so sad wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficDreamingAuthor/pseuds/TheFanficDreamingAuthor
Summary: A newly bonded pack.Yuri is still new to it all, he's never had a family before and he felt...clingy. He doesn't want to let his new family go, he's scared he'll lose them no matter how many reassurances Yuuri and Victor give him.Apparently, he was too desperate and clingy because as soon as Yuuri and Victor are nowhere to be found; panic settles and Yuri is blaming himself for the whole thing.*WORK INSPIRED BY MAXMATTEL666 'Something Borrowed'. READ THAT ONE BEFORE THIS! There was a paragraph at the beginning of the story that inspired this work.**WARNING! HEAVY ANGST! THE AUTHOR IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY CRYING READERS! (Don't kill me)*
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Makkachin & Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky & Potya | Puma Tiger Scorpion
Comments: 21
Kudos: 310





	Please Don't Leave Me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxMattel666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Borrowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280268) by [MaxMattel666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666). 



> Please check out 'Something Borrowed' by MaxMattel666 to understand this fanfic.  
> It could make sense by itself but it will make more sense when you read the work it was inspired from.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Oh and; MaxMattel666, I hope you enjoy this. I just couldn't hold back from this idea after reading 'Something Borrowed'. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> ALSO! THIS WILL CONTAIN FLASHBACKS FROM MORE OF MAXMATTEL666's WORKS FROM YURI ON ICE! I wanted to make it as angsty as possible >:) 
> 
> MaxMattell666; one more thing: If there is any problem that you do mind in me using more than one work for this, tell me and I will take this down. I do try to credit you as much as possible for all the inspiration, but if I crossed a line, I will completely understand.

Yuri was expecting the sound of chatter, flirting, and the sound of breakfast sizzling.

But all he got was the smell of breakfast and complete silence.

Today was an off day, a break from training; so Yuri woke up late and he expected Yuuri and Victor to do so, but they would wake up before him like they usually do. So why was the house silent? 

Yuri stretched, yawning. He got off of bed and headed to the bathroom to fresehen himself up before investigating the silence. The last thing on his mind is that he was alone in the house. He did his business, washed his face and hands before brushing his teeth with his cat designed toothbrush.

As he left the bathroom, Potya was by the door waiting and she started rubbing her head affectionatly at his leg once she caught sight of him. Yuri smiled and bent down to pet his cat before making his way into the kitchen where Yuuri and Victor usually were.

Except, there was no Yuuri and Victor.

There were no two saps chatting about the kitchen as the Japanese cooks breakfast. There was no barking Makkachin, just a quiet one laying on the floor. There was so laughter and flirty comments coming from his sire. There was no warm 'good morning' with hugs. There was no welcoming scent. There was no Yuuri and Victor. All there was, was the smell of breakfast that Yuri found to be inside the microwave.

Yuri's eyes scanned the kitchen making sure this wasn't some sort of prank. His worries grew and he gulped, trying to calm down. He felt a tug in his chest, a bad one and he felt like there was no fresh air to breathe. However, he composed himself and walked towards his dam and sire's bedroom where they could be laying in the Omega's nest. Maybe they just didn't wake up yet...no, that's impossible, breakfast was ready...

 _'Maybe I slept too long and they are just relaxing in their room?'_ Yuri questioned himself internally. Trying not to cause a major panic to settle in.

He reached the door and slowly knocked: "Mama? Papa?"

No answer.

He knocked again, his eyes getting wide: "Mama? Papa? You in here?"

No answer again.

He knocked harder, louder: "Mama?! Papa?! Please answer me!"

No answer.

He brought his fists up againts the door: "Please! This isn't funny...Please..."

Yuri's breath got shaky as he tried calming down. He didn't notice Potya meowing at him worridly as a scent of distress surrounded him. He didn't notice Makkachin making her way to the worried pup.

Yuri quickly opened the door to his dam and sire's room.

He froze. His eyes got wide and his brows furrowed together in worry as a knot in his throat formed and the bad tug in his chest got worse.

His dam and sire weren't in their room. They weren't here.

Yuri's breath got shakier, his body started shaking as well. His eyes turned red from tears he kept holding back as panic settled in and his worry grew.

He ran.

Door to door, room to room, corner to corner. Everywhere. He searched. His eyes scanning every inch of the room searching for any sign of his dam and sire. The living room; empty. The kitchen; still empty. The laundry room; empty. His room; no one there. The bathroom; no one again. Potya and Makkchin ran behind Yuri, trying to help the pup however they can as tears started rolling down his cheeks whilst still searching for his parents.

He searched under pillows and blankets, behind plants, in the cabinets, every nook and cranny! He didn't care how silly those searching places were, he just wanted his dam and sire!

Makkachin barked, Potya meowed and Yuri ran, crying as he searched every room multiple times.

Nothing, no one. He was alone...

His breathing quickened and his tears rushed out, the tug in his chest worsened as he called out: "MAMA?! PAPA?!"

He slammed their bedroom door open: "MAMA?!"

He headed to the front door whilst calling out: "PAPA?!"

No sound was heard except Makkachin's whines and Potya's sad meows as they both tugged at the pup's legs trying to get him to calm down, but he paid them no attention. His distress caused a strong scent, his tears didn't stop. His bottom lip was quivering.

When he reached the front door, he stopped running. He tried catching his breath but he couldn't stop the sobs that escaped him. His eyes were scanning the front door for anything, any sign.

His sobs came to a harsh stop as he noticed the coat rack.

His dam and sire's jackets weren't there...

He looked down at the floor.

Their shoes were gone as well as their bags...

Yuri's mouth opened wider in shock as fear coursed through him. His shoulders shaking, his tears falling. His dam and sire...they weren't here...they were gone.

Makkachin barked louder when Yuri's scent became one of fear.

But Yuri didn't hear her.

His dam and sire...they left him...

_“Are you sure you really want me?” Yuri whispered sheepishly. He felt overexposed in his uncharacteristic honesty but there was something about being in Yuuri’s nest that rendered him back into a small, child-like state. “My other dam and sire, they left me,” he choked out, his eyes suddenly felt hot. Oh no, no, he didn’t want to cry. He knew heats were an extremely emotional time and he didn’t want to upset his da-, Yuuri. He didn’t want to upset Yuuri._

_“Oh Yura,” the Japanese omega cooed, turning the now sniffling blonde around to face him. “Of course I do, we both do,” **(From 'Non Te Ne Andare (Do Not Leave)' by MaxMattel666)**  
_

Was his first thought. His real dam and sire left him, why wouldn't they?! He had a feeling they would grow tired of him sooner or later, why did he think this would be different?!

Yuri's throat carried a large lump as his chest tightened and he struggled to breathe. His eyes were bloodshot already, but the tears didn't stop. He started sobbing, loudly. His hands went up to his mouth as to keep him quiet, but that only caused things to get worse.

_"Yuri? What are you doing?" Yuuri once asked as he saw his pup covering his mouth, tears falling down._

_Yuri only shook his head in response._

_Yuuri sighed, giving a small smile before reaching out to hug his pup, letting comforting phermones surround them both: "Don't hold it in, Yuri. Let it out."_

_And Yuri did, safe in his dam's arms._

Yuri's hands moved from his mouth as his sobs got louder second by second. His feet uncounciously carried him to his dam and sire's bedroom. Makkachin and Potya trying to nuzzle him and comfort him as he made his way to their family nest...or what used to be their family nest.

Upon his search, Yuri noticed that his dam's nest was removed and that made his sobs grow. The nest, the place he and his parents took comfort in, was gone.

Nontheless, he threw himself on their bed, trying to get whatever of their scents was left. He searched for a scent, a small feeling of warmth, anything!

But all that greeted him was soft blankets and pillows that carried the smell of laundry detergent.

Yuri started crying louder, his body shaking and trembling in fear of abandonment. The tears rushed down his cheeks and on the pillows like a waterfall, his sobs echoed throughout the house, his chest tight to the point he forgot how to breathe, his scent got even more sour; full of distress, fear, and need for his dam and sire. His hands tightly clutched the blankets for dear life. He felt himself falling down a dark hole, a hole of no return. He felt so lost and empty.

They left him.

That thought caused him to mumble to himself:

"Mama...Papa...Please...please come back...come back..."

_“Yuratchka, come on, you need to take a break,” Viktor called as he watched his son continue to skate around the rink, purposefully ignoring both his sire and coach. “Yura!” Viktor called again. **(From 'A Nap and A Snack Fix Everything' by MaxMattel666)**_

Potya nuzzled her owners face, in hopes to stop the distressed tears.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry! Please...come back..." He cried.

_“Yura,” it was Yuuri. He must have just returned from his afternoon session with Lilia. “Your sire said it was time to take a break. Come on, off the ice now,” the brunette called._

_“But Mama-“ Yuri pleaded weakly, not really trying to put up a fight. He was tired and grumpy, and for a teenager with a usually grumpy disposition, being overly tired was a recipe for disaster._

_“I’ve got some snacks ready for you and you need a break. Off the ice, Yu-chan,” Yuuri said in that classic dam tone that gets every child to behave. **(From 'A Nap and A Snack Fix Everything' by MaxMattel666)**_

Makkachin barked once more before running out the door to who knows where.

Yuri finally opened his eyes and saw Potya nuzzling him. He sobbed louder as he reached for her and clutched her like his life depended on it. She was all he had left.

_"Potya! Come here, girl!" Yuri called to his cat from the couch where he rested his head on his dam's lap and his legs stretched out on his sire's lap._

_Yuuri smiled at his pup as Potya made her way to her owner: "You really love her, huh?"_

_"Of course!" His pup replied: "She's the best cat ever!"_

_"You still love Makkachin though, don't you Yurio?" Victor asked as he pet Makkachin's head from where she sat next to him._

_"Yeah, but I still love Potya." Yuri smiled._

Potya, still worried for owner, could only nuzzle him again as he held on to her desperatly.

"Mama...papa..." His voice cracked as he found it hard to breathe through his sobs, his tears still falling non-stop.

In his mind, he was screaming through darkness, searching through darkness, calling out to his parents that weren't here this time. His parents that he longed for to come and find him once again. His parents that he longed to show themselves as the light at the end of the tunnel.

Why did he make himself believe he would be accepted as someone's pup? Why had he been so stupid to believe someone out there were to be part of his forever? Why had he believed in Agape? Why did they leave him? What did he do? Did he hurt them? Did he say something mean? Did he do something wrong that made them believe he was a worthless case?

Where did he go wrong?

_“Stop treating me like some incapable pup!” Yuri shouted. **(From 'Love Will Lead You Back by MaxMattel666)**  
_

His breathing grew rapid, his chest tightened harshly as he tried to breathe through his sobs again.

Why couldn't he breathe?! Why can't he calm down?!

_“Come on, Yuratchka, none of that,” Viktor scolded gently, pulling the distraught boy away from his chest. Viktor wipes away a tear with his thumb before giving Yuri an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. **(From 'Love Will Lead You Back by MaxMattel666)**_

He sat up immediately, his hand reaching to his shirt and clutching it on instict as if it would help him to breathe better. Potya rapidly sat on his lap as she saw her owner struggle for air.

Yuri found his vision blurring.

_'Mama, Papa...'_

Gasping, Yuri got off his bed and to his room, he needed their scent. The scent they always surrounded his stuffed tiger with. The comforting scent that brought him to ease.

_Carefully Viktor ran his wrists along the stuffed animal, scenting it before handing it to his fiancé to scent as well. The gesture almost made Yuuri’s eyes water, he wanted to give Yuri a space he could be comfortable and safe in with him and Viktor. His heart felt full as he nuzzled his face into the soft toy, holding the little tiger close to his chest before gently propping it up on the newly made bed._

_“You’re so thoughtful, Vitya,” Yuuri hummed as he nuzzled into the alpha’s side._

_“I just want him to be comfortable here,” Viktor chimed contently as he placed a kiss against his fiancé’s temple. **(From 'Non Te Ne Andare (Do Not Leave)' by MaxMattel666)**  
_

Once he reached his bed, however, his stuffed tiger wasn't there.

The bed only had some pillows and his blanket, but no stuffed tiger could be found.

Yuri's eyes widened in fear as he got on his bed quickly and started searching under his pillows and blanket for the stuffed animal. It had to be here, it just had to, there was no way it would suddenly disappear!

But alas, through his searching, Yuri found nothing. His pillows and blanket were on the floor, all that was left was the mattress and him and Potya on it. His tears started falling even more as he palmed the mattress, hoping that this was some illusion, that his stuffed tiger was still here.

Suddenly, remembering his search through the house; Yuri found a stuffed animal...in the laundry room!

Gasping in utter panic, Yuri began running to the laundry room towards the machines and what he saw was as he feared: His stuffed tiger was in the drying machine and as he took it out, the only smell coming from it was that of laundry detergent...

Their scent, the one he found so much comfort in, was no where to be found after this.

Yuri's chest tightened even more as he remembered the nights he clutched this thing desperatly, the nights he held it close to his nose so his dam and sire's scent always filled him up.

He remembers the day he came home after Yuuri's heat, the stuffed tiger was in the midst of their nest, coated in Yuuri and Victor's scent.

_Yuuri led the younger skater towards the master bedroom as Viktor kicked the door closed and scanned the apartment again, giving it a once over to ensure it would be safe for his mate and their pup. Yuuri carefully guided the teen towards the nest, crawling into the safe space first and then ushering Yuri in. The blonde’s eyes lit up when he saw his stuffed tiger in one of the corners of the nest. He grabbed the toy and held it to his chest, happy to have the comfort object once again. **(From 'Non Te Ne Andare (Do Not Leave)' by MaxMattel666)**  
_

Now, standing here; Yuri was holding up his stuffed tiger in his hands, staring at it full of lost hope, staring at it as if their scent would magically return, but all that happened was his panic growing and his sobs echoing through the house. His legs felt like jello and he didn't feel like he could stand anymore.

Slowly, he made his way back on the empty mattress in his room, Potya with him through the whole thing. He collapsed on the bed, the stuffed tiger dropping from his hands as they went up to his chest.

_'Breathe! Why can't I fucking breathe?! BREATHE DAMMIT! BREATHE!'_

His breathing became rapid, Potya made loud and quick noises trying to get his attention back into focus, Makkachin's barks got louder from somewhere within the house, but Yuri heard nothing.

His vision was blurry, his breathing was shaky and came short, his tears still didn't stop, his whole body was trembling, his chest was so tight he couldn't feel any air coming into his lungs.

He tried calming himself, but the panic kept growing and those dark thoughts that his dam and sire used to help him get over came back stronger in the form of flashbacks when he was in the wrong and was an asshole to the two love birds who only ever wished to help him.

_“Katsudon…” Yuri started, unable to find words._

_“That’s not my name, and that is not what you call me,” Yuuri snapped. **(From 'Love Will Lead You Back' by MaxMattel666)**  
_

"I'm sorry!"

_"Yuri Nikolai Katsuki-Nikiforov, what the hell were you thinking?” Viktor’s tone was reprimanding. **(From 'Love Will Lead You Back' by MaxMattel666)**  
_

"I'm sorry!"

_“You know that my Yuuri, your dam, your Mama, loves you so much?” Viktor said sternly. Yuri felt like his sire’s icy gaze was piercing through him. “He works so hard at everything he does. He would do anything for you, Yura, and you know that. You were completely out of line. Why would you say something like that?” Viktor’s tone is flat and demanding, but his blue eyes were just as watery as the teen’s. **(From 'Love Will Lead You Back' by MaxMattel666)**  
_

"I'm sorry! Please! I'm...I'm..."

Yuri began gasping quickly, shortly and harshly. He is unable to breathe, his left hand clutched the mattress tightly as his right hand clutched the chest of his shirt. His tears still were falling, but slowly. His vision was blurred and out of focus.

Potya dsesperatly pawed at him as she felt his distressed and terrified scent grow stronger and go through the entire within of the house. Makkachin smelt it too because her barks got louder and there were noises of her scratching on some sort of surface.

He begged for their return.

All Yuri wanted was too feel his parents nearby, he wanted to smell their comforting scent and feel their arms wrapped protectively around him.

_“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to snap at you, I like when you hold me and hug me and take care of me and I didn’t mean to take it for granted I was just feeling really overwhelmed and I didn’t know what to do but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you-” Yuri stops only for a moment to take a big breath in. “I don’t want to be anyone else’s pup and I never want you to leave me so please just say that you’ll stay with me?” the blonde pleaded, grabbing a tight hold on his dam._

_“Yu-chan,” Yuuri murmured softly as he nuzzled his nose against the top of the teen’s head._

_“I’m sorry I was so mean to you when we first met and I’m sorry I’m not a good pup but no one loves me like you and Papa do and I can’t do this without you,” Yuri sobbed. **(From 'Love Will Lead You Back' by MaxMattel666)**  
_

"Please..." Yuri wheezed as his head collapsed on the mattress, Potya circling around his gaze rapidly in worry: "Please...come back..."

His eyes were closing as he struggled to grasp onto any bit of oxygen left. He didn't want to...no...please...

"Come back..."

"...Yuri?"

_BARK! BARK!_

"Yura?!"

"...please..."

"Yuri?!"

"Yuratchka?!"

_MEOW!_

_BARK! BARK! BARK!_

"YURI!!"

"YURA!!"

"Mama...papa..."

"OH MY GOD! YURI?! PUP?! PLEASE LOOK AT ME BABY!" A voice cried, clearly in tears.

"YURATCHKA! YURATCHKA, CAN YOU HEAR US?!" Another voice cried out.

_'...Pup? Yuratchka?'_

"Please! PLEASE! OPEN YOUR EYES, BABY!"

"Yura...My God, please no..." **(I'm crying! WTF AM I DOING?!)**

_'...Mama only calls me baby...'_

"Pup?! Yuri...Yuri please talk to me!" A blurry figure with black hair and glasses came into view.

"Yura! Please tell me you can hear us!" Another blurry figure came into view; this one with silver hair and diamond-blue eyes.

_'...Is that...?'_

"Yuri! Look at me, please! I'm right here, baby! I'm right here!"

"Yuratchka? Please look at us!"

_'...This scent?'_

A familair scent reached Yuri's nose. A scent that gave him so much comfort...

_'...Green tea, freshly cut flowers...'_

Another familiar scent followed, a stronger one...

_'...Pine trees and rasberry jam...'_

"Yuri?!" The first blurry figure slowly went into focus.

"Pup? Can you hear us?" The second blurry figure was also slowly going into focus.

Those familiar scents, black hair, silver hair, glasses, diamond-blue eyes...

"...Mama...?" Yuri found himself mumbling.

"Yes! Yes, it's me, baby! I'm right here!" The figure with black hair answered quickly.

Yuri's gaze found the silver-haired figure: "...Papa?"

"Yes! That's right, pup; Papa! I'm right here- we're right here!" The figure replied.

Yuri's brows furrowed as he blinked away the blurriness and tried to clearly see who was with him. When his eyes came into focus, he wanted to cry all over again.

His dam and sire, his mama and papa...They both were right in front of him with worried expressions and tears streaming down their face.

Yuri's eyes went slightly wide and his mouth opened agape in shock and hopefulness: "...Mama? Papa?..."

His dam's familiar arms tightened around him as he answered his pup: "Yes, yes baby! Mama and papa! We're right here!"

Yuri couldn't believe his eyes nor ears as his gaze moved from one of his parents to the other, trying to grasp their picture in front of him and their scent surrounding him. Tears began to form as Yuri's bottom lip began to quiver.

Before Yuuri or Victor could ask what's wrong, however, they were both pulled down into a desperate hug as their pup shot himself into both their arms.

His sobs began as his scent became one of relief. On instinct, Yuuri and Victor hugged back immedietly and both released comforting phermones that made their pup cry even more. They both got worried but didn't dare to let go.

"Please..." Yuri began to chant: "Please don't let this be a dream, please! If it is, don't let me wake me up! I don't wanna wake up!"

Yuuri and Victor both grew even more worried and tried pulling away from the hug to see their pup, but he wouldn't let go of the hug.

Yuuri finally spoke up: "Yuri, it's okay. We're right here, this isn't a dream, I promise."

"We're here for real, Yura." Victor agreed: "We're not going anywhere."

Yuri sobbed through a growing smile as he tightened his hold on both his parents.

"I-I was so scared..." Yuri admitted, getting his dam and sire's full attention: "I...I thought you left me...I thought you didn't want me to be your pup anymore! I thought I lost you..."

"What?" Yuuri breathed out in disbelief.

"Yura..." Victor trailed off.

"You weren't here." Yuri continued: "I couldn't find you anywhere! Y-your nest was gone! Your scent was gone! It was so quiet and I tried to find you!...I thought you left me...I thought you got sick of me when I saw your stuff gone...Even my stuffed tiger didn't have you scent, I just wanted you back!"

To say Yuuri and Victor were shocked was the understatement of the decade! Their eyes were open wide, their mouths hanging in shock and both their bodies stilled and unconciously tightened their hold on the crying blond.

"Yuri..." Yuuri tried saying something, but he was so shocked to the point he couldn't form a sentence.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for anything I did! I'm sorry for anything I said- just please! Don't...don't leave me...I'll be a better pup! I'll do anything you ask of me! Just don't go...stay with me...please." His voice cracked as tears continued to fall.

The hug, silence, shock, and sobbing continued for a minute or two as Yuuri and Victor tried to form a sentence through their horrified expressions.

Their pup was all at home thinking they left him! He thought they didn't want him!

"Yuratchka...listen to me..." Victor was the one to break the silence as well as the hug. His pup's face was blotched, red and wet with tears that made him want to cry, hold and protect Yuri from anyone. Instead, he began explaining:

"We're so sorry... Yuuri and I should have told you- or left you a note- anything! I-I..." Victor trailed off, unable to speak.

Yuri furrowed his brows in confusion and worry as he waited for his sire to continue, but Yuuri did it for him:

"What your sire is trying to say is that...we should have told you...On Sunday's -when it's a break from training- Victor and I would take a morning walk together early morning...We should've known not to leave you clueless...we're so sorry, Yuri!"

Yuri knew that if this was any other day, he would be laughing at their forgetfulness. But now, all he wants is to enjoy the feeling of relief coursing through him. But, to be sure, he asked one more question:

"So...you weren't leaving me...?"

Yuuri and Victor, both, immedietly yelled out: "NO!" Causing Yuri to jump a little bit but the feeling of relief grew.

"You listen to me right now Yuri Nikolai Katsuki-Nikiforov!" Victor spoke demandingly: "The day me and your dam even THINK about leaving you is the day Yakov and Lilia get back together! Get married once more and fly off on their honeymoon!"

Not expecting the answer, Yuuri let out a sound of a held back laughter as his hand went to covering his mouth whilst Yuri pursed his lips together in order not to laugh himself.

"If you think our lives will be better without you in them, Yuratchka, then clearly you have lost your memory! Our lives have no meaning without you, pup. And I'll be damned before I ever let you go!" Victor finished.

After composing himself, Yuuri replied by his own answer: "Your sire's right, Yura. We would never let you go, ever! Yes, we may get into fights and yes we may have disagreements...but you're too precious to us. You're our son, our pup, our little angel. And you're living with us whether you like it or not!"

Yuri felt stupid, because he believed they would leave him. They never did before...why would they now? While he was still worried about that, he knew that his dam and sire loved him unconditionally...

Agape...It was never a lie...He just needed to find it and hell, after turning the house upside down, he did...kind of.

Yuuri and Victor, his dam and sire...They were his Agape.

As tears of happiness blurred his vision and his scent grew that of love and joy, Yuri leaned into another hug which his dam and sire returned happily.

"We're never leaving, Yuri. We promise." Yuuri whispered.

"We'll make sure not to leave you clueless next time, okay?" Victor reassured.

Yuri smiled and enjoyed the moment; their scent, their warmth, their comforting arms. It was all here and he'll be damned if he would let go now.

Potya and Makkachin both stood by the family's side, happy that their owners were now okay.

At the end of the day; Yuri was finally fed breakfast, Potya and Makkachin got a reward for how hard they tried to help, and Yuuri and Victor made sure to scent Yuri's stuffed tiger and build a nest for all five to cuddle in later.

Yuri couldn't ask for a better family.

They didn't leave him and they never will.

**Author's Note:**

> I...I'm so sorry...
> 
> Where the literal f*** did all this come from- I have no idea! I'm crying?! 
> 
> Please don't kill me! I'll give hugs and cookies!
> 
> (P.S Before you do kill me (knowing you will) remember that you can give requests for any fanfic you wish to see of The Podium Family)


End file.
